


The Killing Moon

by Dorepa



Series: Cover art for stories yet to be written [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, BAMF!John, Cover Art, Hiding, Hurt/Comfort, John Misses Sherlock, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Reunions, Slash, Thriller, Undercover, Unresolved Sexual Tension, You Let Me Believe You Were Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorepa/pseuds/Dorepa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fake cover book for an imaginary story that I'd be happy to read! I would like a writer of this fandom to be inspired by this graphic tips because here is full of fantastic and talent storytellers! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Killing Moon

[](http://s337.photobucket.com/user/kikaPics/media/Thekillingmooncoverbook2_zpsf8f560df.jpg.html)

p.s. Title inspired by this song of ['Echo & The Bunnymen'.](http://www.lyricsfreak.com/e/echo+the+bunnymen/the+killing+moon_20044960.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing a story. They're in my head and the only way to express them is with the graphics.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Killing Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453099) by [CanadaSnowAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadaSnowAngel/pseuds/CanadaSnowAngel)




End file.
